A Waking Dream' A Romione fluff fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ron and Hermione have an awkward misunderstanding relating to Ron's dreams whilst sharing a room in Grimmauld Place. Their conversation then strays into matters of the heart, as well as a few un-spoken realisations. (Rated T for allusions to erotic dreams)


' **A waking dream' A Romione fluff fanfiction**

A loud squeal woke Ron up. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to remember where he was.

Obviously, he told himself, he was in Grimmauld Place. Him, Harry and Hermione had been staying in the house for a while.

Ron then remembered the person he was sharing a room with.

Harry had decided on sleeping in Sirius' old room. Ron had been expecting to sleep on his own that night. However, at 11 O'clock the previous evening, Hermione had poked her head through his door, saying that she didn't want to sleep all by herself in her room.

Ron had exclaimed that, of course, she could sleep in the other bed. She had smiled gratefully and crossed the room, settling down quickly to sleep.

Ron had been quietly thrilled. True, he had slept in the same room as her before, but always with Harry there as well. He did enjoy being around Hermione anyway, so the two of them sleeping in the same room with no-one else was like a dream come true for him. He felt so relaxed hearing the gentle sound of her breathing that he had drifted off to sleep very quickly.

Which begged the question- what was the noise that had woken him up?

Raising himself up on his elbows, he looked around the room. On the bed opposite, Hermione was sat with her duvet pulled up to her head.

'Hermione, you okay?' asked Ron, immediately going on alert. _Had something bad happened?_

He climbed out of his bed, and crossed the room. Sitting down on Hermione's duvet, he asked again.

'You okay? Something wrong?'

Hermione gave a heavy breath, and lowered her duvet slightly so that her head was visible. Her entire face was burning bright red, and she seemed unable to meet Ron's eyes.

'You were…making noises'

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'So?'

Hermione's face bypassed maroon and began turning scarlet.

'Noises like… " _oh yeah_ "… " _more…more_ "….and…" _I'm gonna eat you up_ "'

Ron could feel his own face turning red. He slapped his palm to his face.

'You mean…I had the food dream again?'

'W-w-what?' spluttered Hermione, looking confused

'Occasionally, after a very busy day, I have a dream where I'm eating loads of food. Cakes, biscuits, toast, muffins, all kinds of stuff. The stuff that you heard me saying was me talking about eating a lot'

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in embarrassment. Her duvet settled on her lap.

'O-oh, Ron…' she stuttered, looking utterly mortified 'I am so sorry! I thought you were…you were…'

'Yeah, well' muttered Ron, rubbing the back of his head, his ears burning 'I don't have _those_ kinds of dreams, Hermione.'

Hermione's face turned even redder. Ron could almost feel the heat coming off her face.

'Well, I've heard that most boys have those sorts of dreams'.

Ron sighed.

'Most boys aren't me, Hermione'.

Hermione's face turned redder still.

'You still dated Lavender, though'.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. _Was she seriously asking him this now?_

'What?' he exclaimed 'No! Hermione, I never saw Lavender like that!'

'You sure kissed her a lot though'

Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't seem to be able to meet Ron's gaze.

'H-hermione…' Ron stuttered 'When I was with Lavender, it was because she was…well, she was interested in me. I guess, I liked the idea of having some attention.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione whispered, her eyes resolutely engrossed in her duvet.

'I've never been that good at romance, Hermione' Ron muttered 'Harry seemed to have girls falling at his feet. Ginny got boyfriends really easily. And you…'

Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly.

'Well, let's just say I wasn't expecting any miracles' Ron continued, the words falling out of his mouth 'Lavender was there, and she…liked me. I'd never had that before'

'Didn't you?'

Hermione's voice was barely audible, but her words seemed to hang in the air, impossible to ignore.

'I-I-I suppose I was in denial' Ron stuttered his mouth strangely dry 'I never thought I was as lucky as that…'

Hermione's eyes met Ron's.

'Yeah…' she murmured 'Me too…'


End file.
